


Dancing Shadows

by thebluewolf



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Human Akali, Monsters, Shadow monster Evelynn, very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluewolf/pseuds/thebluewolf
Summary: Akali is an overworked programmer that finds out her apartment is being occupied by someone or something that's not her. She can't tell if its a serial killer or a ghost that's living with her but she eventually meets whatever that's been leaving fleeting touches on her body when she sleeps and taking bites out of her leftover food.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 82
Kudos: 495





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second akalynn fic with another human akali x monster evelynn concept. I should really try writing other concepts... Anyways, I hope that you'll enjoy reading this story :D

Two weeks. It took Akali two weeks after moving in to come to terms that her apartment is haunted or that there is a serial killer hiding in her closet. At first she thought it was just her anxiety making things up as she stressed out about unpacking things and her programming work. 

But after a few nights of the fleeting touches she felt during her sleep and left over food seemingly having small bites taken out of them overnight, Akali accepts that there’s something in her apartment.

Like any other sane person, Akali was scared of whatever that’s occupying the same living space as her and so, one day she couldn’t concentrate on her work because of the lingering thoughts that she could get murdered. She spent the entire day with a kitchen knife in one hand while searching every nook and cranny in her home.

Her search didn’t yield any results, much to her relief and disappointment. Glad that she didn’t get murdered by a hidden serial killer yet disappointed that she wasn’t able to find anything at all. Since there wasn’t any physical indication that there is another being moving around the small apartment, the programmer gave up trying to find tangible proof and went to sleep. 

That same night, the fleeting touches happened again. Although this time instead of feeling it linger on her ankles like every other night, she felt a light brush on the back of her hand, it was almost too gentle to be considered sinister. 

A month passes after Akali’s frantic search and she’s been too busy with work to think much about whatever haunts her house. Too much work was dumped onto her since someone decided to quit without prior notice. 

She’s been falling asleep in front of her computer screen too many nights in a row to notice anything different about her apartment. The shadows around her have been watching her, they ebb and billow from where the human can’t see. 

Another week passes and Akali is just a few more codes away to be free from her job for a few days. She writes the final code in and begins checking her work for any errors. After she’s done, she moves to her dimly lit kitchen and settles on a cup of instant ramen as supper. 

As she waits for the water to boil, her eyes watch over the cramped apartment. _‘When was the last time I cleaned this place.’_ , the tired programmer thinks and out of the corner of her eyes, she catches sight of something moving. _‘Am I trippin’ or did the shadows just move?’_ , she closed her eyes and massaged them with her hands. 

Akali opens her eyes when she hears the whistle of the kettle indicating the hot water being done. She pours the hot liquid into her ramen cup and grabs a pair of chopsticks before she takes a seat at the kitchen counter, her body still facing the rest of the messy apartment. 

Her cerulean eyes scan over the entire room for a minute to pass before she begins eating the instant noodles. The spice tingling on her tongue as she slurps up the noodles, drinking some of the soup as she eats. 

_‘One cup isn’t enough.’_ , she finished eating and was about to move to start boiling more water but it happened again, something’s moving in the shadows and the programmer can’t pinpoint it. She looks around trying to find the movement again till she sees the shadow of the ramen cup moving.

‘What the fuck?’, the programmer’s eyes widen. The shadow of the ramen cup sways and Akali starts to wonder if it’s due to her being sleep deprived or the supposed ‘ghost’ is messing with her. She shakes her head and starts to boil more water anyways, she’s still hungry after all. 

This time she grabs two cups from the cupboard and places them onto the counter and she fills them up with the boiling hot water when it's done and waits for the noodles to soften again. When the noodles are ready to eat, she pushes one of the cups towards the other side of the counter as a test of sorts.

She was prepared to see the shadow of the plastic cup move but her right brow twitched when the shadow of her chopsticks moved instead, not what she was expecting after all. Now she is reluctant to touch them now so she grabs another pair.

Wordlessly Akali starts to eat from her own cup of ramen while keeping her eyes on the swaying shadows on her table. She’s studying it's behavior and the shadow would ebb and sway as if it has a mind and will of its own. Though right now it isn't moving drastically, the subtle movements are still noticeable when she focuses on them. 

She is now damn sure that the shadows in her apartment are related to whatever is haunting this space. _‘If it’s just some shadows, it shouldn’t be able to hurt me.’,_ Akali tells herself but she’s just lying to herself because if she can feel the shadow’s touch, that means it has a tangible form. 

The very next moment, she sees the shadows moving into the plastic container, _‘Woah, is it eating the ramen?’,_ the scene fascinates the programmer. _‘Wait, it’s been eating my leftover food… So it should have a physical form as well. Which means... Shit.’,_ the programmer’s eyes widened in fear, _‘It could actually kill me. Fucking hell.’_

Realizing her own situation, she drops her chopsticks and her mind starts to race with the possibilities of being murdered in her sleep by something she probably isn’t able to get rid of, much less kill it. Her shoulders are stiff and her hands are clamped together on the surface of the kitchen counter.

Akali snaps out of her thoughts when from the corner of her eye, she sees the shadow snaking its way across the table slowly, as if cautious. The programmer’s panicked mind thinks it’s being very suspicious and detaches her hands to try and push it away. But the next second, the misty black form gathers into a small sphere and rolls into the palm of her hands, oddly enough it fits snuggly in her palms.

_“Uhhh, what?”,_ she confusedly says aloud. The small ball starts shaking slightly in her hands, as though laughing at the programmer's expression. _‘This little ball is laughing at me?’,_ for a moment Akali forgets that she’s holding onto some otherworldly existence and pouts. 

Not amused that it’s making fun of her reaction, how else is she supposed to react anyway? Throw the shadowy ball away? Wait. That’s exactly what she should have done. Yet she’s here cradling a smoky sphere that’s made itself comfortable in her palms and thinking that the way it’s acting is kind of cute.

Akali stares intently at the shadow, weighing the pros and cons of everything happening right now. She wants to figure out a rational solution to the situation she’s found herself in but with a mysterious lifeform made entirely out of shadows living in the space as her, there really isn’t a reasonable conclusion anymore.

So maybe the programmer has thoughts of coexisting with the shadow since it doesn't seem to be trying to hurt her. Each time it interacted with her, it only ever briefly came into contact with her, lighty grasping her ankle or gently brushing her hand and fingers. Even when hungry, it only ate the leftovers on the kitchen counter and never did anything bad. 

Humming to herself, she sets her mind on an extremely illogical and irrational decision, _‘maybe I’ll get some cake on the way back tomorrow.’_ Akali is now fully intent on feeding this small existence that’s been sneaking bites out of stale leftovers which she thinks is really sad. No one likes cold leftover pizza. 

Also, the programmer cranes her neck to look into the cup of ramen that the shadow went inside earlier and sees that it’s empty, not even any soup left. Seeing that it consumed all the contents of the cup, the programmer thinks that it’s appetite is actually larger than the few sneaky bites of food it took. _‘I’ll have to start feeding this little thing from now’_ , she thinks it should be eating it’s fill. 

After settling on the decision to take care of the shadow, Akali carries the little ball in her hands to bed and leaves it on the bed before going to brush her teeth. She returns to lay down beside the ball of shadows, not at all worried that it’s gonna hurt her. Sleep finds Akali and the last thing she sees before her eyes shut, is the ball melting back into the darkness. 

A few hours later, the programmer’s mind wakes up to the sensation of a soft touch on her hand. Thinking that it’s the doing of the little ball of shadow, she doesn’t bother opening her eyes to check. But she should have at least taken a peek. The fingers of a clawed hand that began and ended with shadows was brushing against her smooth skin. Akali really should have opened her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for reading! I'm trying to write every akalynn idea that I have and it might take a while to get through all of them. This time I'll be focusing on finishing this story before writing another one. Updates might be a little slow cause life and stuff y'know :') Hopefully you enjoyed reading this short chapter <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this twice and I still don't think its any good also its another short chapter... Hope it's at the very least tolerable to read :')

The summer heat has come and gone, replaced by the cool embrace of the autumn winds. Sunlight managed to shine through the tiny gap between the curtains and Akali turned over in her bed, nearly falling off the edge but something grabbed onto her before she could roll off. Groggily, she rubs her eyes and sits up in bed to free her legs which are tangled in her blanket. 

She stretches her body, a soft yawn escapes her lips, left hand habitually reaching for her phone on the bedside table. Her fingers unlock her phone to check for messages from work and sees none so her day is starting off better than the days that came before. Over the course of the past few months Akali had been burdened with such a heavy workload that it got her sick on many occasions while still having to work late into the night. 

Akali’s only solace was in the comforting trance of her favorite tunes and the living ball of shadow’s antics. They’ve become more active after a few weeks from when Akali initially started feeding them and lately the spherical form has gotten denser. The programmer could feel a slight weight to its body now and it got her feeling somewhat happy that the shadow creature seems to be healthy. 

Well, healthy in the sense that one can even be sure about the technicalities of it’s well-being being connected to an appropriate weight. Akali didn’t ponder that aspect much as she’s simply satisfied with knowing that the shadow is content with being fed at least two meals a day along with the occasional snack that she is munching on. How could she tell that it was satisfied? It took her some time to figure it out. 

At first she wasn’t sure about the telltale signs of it’s emotions but after every meal the small ball would give her hands a brief caress as a gesture of appreciation or thanks before retreating to wherever the shadows cast by the furniture in her apartment are densest. The cunning shadow creature would only reappear when the programmer opens a bag of chips. Slowly slinking over into her field of view and patiently waiting to be given a share of the snack. 

Akali would get a giggle out of the behaviour every now and then, even finding it quite adorable that the shadow would want to be given a few pieces, it’s like a puppy wanting treats but not exactly since it’s appearance is far from that of a four-legged pet. To Akali, the shadow looked more like a spider with its multiple wispy tendrils. When did they have tendrils? Well, it came as an absolute shock to Akali when the shadow sprouted it’s first pair of tendrils one night during dinner.

That night, Akali was so busy drinking the soup in her bowl that she did not see the way the shadow pulsed and changed its form. When Akali looked up from her bowl of dumpling soup, she saw them holding the spoon she put down with shadowy limbs and scooping a dumpling into their body. A completely new scene to Akali as she’s gotten used to watching them eat by inhaling the food with just its body. Now, the shadow must have learned some manners.

On the topic of the shadow, Akali has since found out that the shadow has a name, a feminime name at that. One evening when the programmer’s been working on coding, the little ball of shadows was on the desk accompanying her through the silent night. She got curious and asked the shadow creature if they have a name and if they didn’t have one would they prefer to be given a name to be called by.

After hearing the question from the human, the shadow paused temporarily from eating the sweet potato chip it was given to move a tendril over to the keyboard. Hovering over each letter in their name, ‘E V E L Y N N’, they spelled out their name to the programmer. “Would it be okay if I call you by your name?”, the shadow nodded it’s consent so Akali has been referring to the shadow by their name since then.

Akali’s recollections are abruptly stopped when she feels the tugging on her shirt. She looks down and is greeted by Evelynn. One of her tendrils has a grasp on the hem of Akali’s shirt while the other is pointing at the top corner of the phone where the time is. The programmer glances to where they’re pointing and finally realizes that she has to get ready for work, hurriedly getting out of bed and making a beeline for the bathroom to freshen up. 

Evelynn giggles on the bed at the sight of the human, as she struggles to not trip over her own feet.

* * *

  
  
  


“Where are my glasses? Pretty sure I left them on my desk.”, Akali murmurs to herself as she runs around the apartment searching for her misplaced glasses. Although she doesn’t wear them when she’s in the comfort of her own home, she absolutely needs to have it on when she leaves for work. Her eyesight isn’t the best at viewing things from afar and the last thing she needs is not being able to navigate her way outdoors or worse, not see a car coming her way when crossing streets. 

Running her right hand through her barely tamed raven hair, a frustrated sigh leaves her lips, she almost gives up on trying to find them due to the time. She has to leave for work soon else she’ll be late and get yelled at by a horrible boss. Groaning as she stands in the middle of the apartment and glares at her desk, trying her best to remember where she last placed her glasses. 

Till there’s a gentle grasp on her ankle, she looks down to find herself staring at a black mass delicately carrying her missing glasses. She bends down to receive the item from Evelynn and gives her a gentle pet as thanks. The shadow rumbles as it appreciates being thanked by the human. Akali smiles at their reaction and bids them farewell before leaving for the train station to catch her transport to work. 

Evelynn watches as the door closes and is locked by Akali from the other side. The room is now plunged into a pitch black darkness as all the lights in the apartment are turned off since Akali thinks she would prefer the apartment without any light much more. Which is true since this makes it more convenient for Evelynn to move about the space of the apartment by merging with the darkness. 

Though she still hasn’t moved from the center of the living space and seems to be pondering on what to do now that the nice human is gone. Even in pitch darkness she is able to see her surroundings clearly, perk of being what she is. After looking around, she remembers that a few days prior she felt that the apartment has gotten too cluttered and untidy for her liking. 

Several minutes pass as Evelynn is rooted in place, pondering about where she should begin cleaning, before she leisurely makes her way towards the raven haired human’s workspace. She uses her two solid tendrils to climb onto the desk. Deciding that today while Akali is gone, she will perform the task of cleansing the whole place as a thank you to the human that’s taking care of her instead of trying to get rid of her. Evelynn is still wondering why Akali wasn’t scared or appalled by her existence in the apartment. Probably a question for another time. 

For now, she takes a glance at the state of the desk and begins sulking after catching sight of the mess strewn across it. The wooden surface is covered in dust along with crumbs from the many snacks that the human would consume while working. Evelynn moves closer to the object that Akali’s fingers would dance over and create subtle clicky sounds throughout the evening. There’s a lot of dirt and stuff that can be seen between the gaps and the shadow deflates a little.

Everything here is a dirty mess and she disapproves of the way the human manages their belongings. Letting out what seems to be a huff, the obsidian creature begins cleaning the space where the human spends the most time at. Diligently cleaning the dust off every object on the table as well as the screen that illuminates when Akali is working. 

Sensing that cleaning would take too long in their current form, she sprouts a few more tendrils from her body. These new tendrils are semi-transparent and less solid than the ones that came before them. With the new appendages Evelynn completes the task that she set out to do with much more proficiency and ease of movement.

Once she was done with dusting, she began cleaning out the filth caught in between the gaps of the rectangular object. Surprised that within the tight spaces she found so much filth and it made her feel very disgusted that the human’s slender and pretty hands would be touching such a horrible mess. Now she wasn’t feeling as happy about letting the human pet her after gliding their hands over this thing.

Evelynn collected all the dust and filth in a misty grasp and made her way over to the trash bin in the kitchen. After dumping the stuff in the trash, she climbs onto the counter where the sink is located and turns on the tap, washing herself with the cold water. She thought of using the dish soap on the side of the sink but the scent of it wasn’t something she’s fond of. So she plans to use the nice smelling soap in the bathroom later.

After drying herself by converting her body back into a formless shadow and allowing the water to fall onto the metal of the sink, she returns to the surface of the desk. From her perch atop the table she assesses the state of the rest of the apartment, deflating even more at the scene she’s witnessing. The task of cleaning and organizing the apartment might take longer than she initially thought.

As Evelynn continues cleaning, she realizes that she has gotten very comfortable with the human, maybe a little too comfortable. She was surprised with Akali’s willingness to take care of her at first and was cautious with approaching the human for meals, yet over time she grew to like the human more and more as they made sure to leave food out for her. 

The human feeds her well and pampers her with tender touches full of affection. Evelynn finds that she really likes this human and wants to repay them fully. With those thoughts, she feels rejuvenated and resumes cleaning with fervour. At this pace, maybe she’ll be able to get the whole place cleaned up before Akali returns home. 

Six hours later, Evelynn is exhausted but extremely satisfied with how organized and clean the apartment has become. Gone is the cluttered and dirty interior. The remaining energy within her body was enough for her to drag herself to the bathroom to wash off with the fragrant soap. After doing so, she decides to sleep on the soft bed in the darkness of Akali’s bedroom.

* * *

  
  
  


Chilly winds touch the exposed skin of Akali’s face as she traverses the streets to the train station that’s a fifteen minute walk from her apartment. Today seems to be colder than usual and the programmer is glad that she put on her forest green coat. She focuses on getting to the station as quickly as possible, not wanting to stay in the cold weather any longer than she has to. 

Akali arrives at the train platform just as the train she takes to work pulls into the station. She boards the crowded train and eventually finds a spot to stand near the door, grabbing onto the overhanging handles. It was an uneventful journey to her workplace till her phone vibrated in her pocket. She retrieves the phone and checks the notifications for a message from work, but after skimming through the text she is sure that it’s from someone she can’t be bothered with. After blocking the number, she pockets her phone.

The programmer’s mood has soured after seeing the contents of the message. It’s sent by someone she never wants to interact with ever again and is the sole reason why she moved to an apartment far away from them. Akali left everything behind and moved to a place where no one knew her, to forget the things with that person as everything involving them didn’t go well and definitely didn’t end any better either. She shakes her head at the bitter thoughts and tries to think of other things to calm herself. 

The first thing that came to mind is about what she should have for dinner tonight. She’s been using her kitchen much more than she initially thought she would and made many dishes for the first time with minimal success, and it wasn’t because she did it for herself as she was content with living on instant food and ordering takeouts. Akali spent more time in her apartment’s tiny kitchen for the sake of someone else. Her thoughts have been completely taken over by that someone right now.

It’s only been a few months since she met Evelynn and begun cooking food for the shadow creature to eat. Akali still doesn't know why she did it in the first place, as in feeding the creature that she thought was haunting her and could kill her but the programmer did it anyway. Maybe it was because she felt pity for the shadow creature that has been eating leftovers or it could be that she felt responsible to provide care for them as a housemate or she just really needed a companion in her lonely life. 

So after a week of instant food and ordering takeout for dinner, she started learning how to cook using online tutorials and asking her kind co-worker for recipes. Every morning she would make something simple to eat, like bacon and eggs or miso soup with rice, and of course making a share for Evelynn as well. The odd pair would eat together before Akali has to leave for work. In the evening, Akali would then return home with groceries to make dinner with. Each time she tried her best to make something new for Evelynn to taste and experience. 

The programmer would apologize for her poor cooking skill every time before they began eating till Evelynn eventually stopped her from doing so by feeding her a spoonful of fried rice. Akali was extremely shocked by the unexpected action that time and after that Evelynn would praise her for making a good meal by touching her cheeks. Akali couldn’t help but feel ecstatic that Evelynn enjoys eating the food she cooks. Having thoughts like this got her feeling that she should make something extra delicious tonight, she makes a mental note to get the appropriate ingredients to prepare the dish she has in mind.

_‘I hope Evelynn will like what I’m making tonight. It has always been my favorite comfort dish.’_ , Akali’s lips pull into a small smile.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


A quarter past eight, Akali is walking up the stairs to her apartment. Usually she would prefer to ride up in the elevator but for some reason she felt impatient today and decided to climb five flights of stairs to the fifth floor. As the programmer enters the hallway, she reaches into her back pocket with her hand that’s not lugging grocery bags to get her keys. 

Unlocking the door upon arrival and stepping into her eerily dark apartment. Closing the door and locking it again before reaching for the light switches to flick them on. The apartment is now illuminated by the ceiling lights in the living room and kitchen. Her eyes widen as they take in the condition of her apartment. Everything is organized and free of dust. 

Akali carries the heavy bags to the kitchen counter and takes the chicken from the bag and puts it in the fridge till she needs it for dinner. Then she walks over to her desk to see it’s been cleaned as well. Her desk is scrubbed clean of dust, the computer screen is shining, those few miscellaneous papers on her table are arranged neatly and her keyboard has even been thoroughly cleaned of dust and grime. 

The programmer’s face lights up with glee and appreciation. She has been too tired to make any efforts in cleaning anything, so right now she’s feeling immense joy and gratefulness that her workspace feels so much more zen. She knows that the results of all this must be the efforts of Evelynn which prompts her to seek out the shadow to tell them how she feels. And on another note, the programmer is also curious as to how did such a small creature tidy up an entire apartment though she could probably imagine it in her mind if she tried. 

Akali looks around her apartment and doesn’t see any movements in the shadows, so she starts softly calling Evelynn’s name instead. It’s not unusual that Evelynn wouldn’t be here when she arrives home but not responding to her name at all is worrying the programmer. Giving another scan around the area, not seeing any signs of Evelynn, she moves into her bedroom and turns on the lights. Immediately she spots Evelynn's tiny figure on her pillow, sound asleep upon the perfectly made bed. 

That’s a new sight to behold as Akali has never seen Evelynn resting out in the open like this, she must have really tuckered herself out today. Wisely, Akali decides to not to wake Evelynn and as quietly as possible walks over to her closet to get a change of clothes. She grabs her underwear, a pair of shorts and an oversized t-shirt before entering the bathroom to have a quick shower. As she’s washing her body she notices that the cap of the bottle of body soap is left open, she's not one to leave them open so that means, _‘Huh? Did Evelynn use this?_ ’, Akali starts wondering if Evelynn has been taking baths when she wasn't home.

After she’s out of the shower she swiftly dries her body and puts on her comfy clothes. Though drying her hair takes a little longer without the use of a hair dryer since she doesn't want to make any sounds loud enough to wake Evelynn from her slumber. Akali then glances over at the snoozing black mass and gets the feeling that she should allow Evelynn to sleep until dinner is ready. Therefore, once she's done with drying her hair to the best of her capabilities with using only a towel, she turns off the lights in her bedroom and silently returns to the kitchen.

'Time to make my favorite comfort food', Akali says in her mind excitedly. First of all, she starts with retrieving the chicken from the fridge, a pot and kitchen utensils from the cabinet that are needed for cooking tonight’s meal, chicken curry. Then Akali begins preparing the rice to be cooked in the rice cooker and also grinding some spices along with the curry powder that she bought from the store in the stone mortar with a pestle which was gifted to her by her co-worker. She also washes and peels the carrots and potatoes before chopping them into bite-sized chunks, the same goes for the chicken.

Afterwards, placing the pot on the stove, turning on the fire and proceeding with melting butter in the pot. Once the butter is melted, she adds the curry powder mixed with spices before putting in ginger and onion into it and waits for it to begin simmering. Then she adds the chicken into the pot, pouring in the right amount of water after blending the contents of the pot and putting salt in. When it finally starts to boil, the programmer does her best to skim off the scum then adding the vegetable to stew.

All the while Akali is busy making dinner, Evelynn has woken up to the sound of the human cooking in the kitchen. She watches as the human cooks a new mystery dish that smells very fragrant and the scent tickles her fancy. Evelynn stares as Akali watches over the covered pot of curry till the vegetables and chicken are cooked and turns off the heat when ready to be served. 

When the curry is done, Akali starts plating the rice and is too occupied to notice the shadow creature watching her from the bedroom doorway. Evelynn realizes that she hasn’t been seen and decides to move from the entrance of the room to the top of the kitchen counter. Akali only notices Evelynn when she turns around to place the plates of rice coated with the curry onto the counter, almost dropping the plates as she gets surprised by Evelynn but she doesn’t make a big deal out of it by getting upset.

Instead she gives Evelynn a smile and tenderly touches the top of what she assumes by now is Evelynn’s head, since she’s just a sphere, and utters her feelings sincerely, “Thank you so much for taking care of the apartment, Eve. I really appreciate everything you’ve done.” Evelynn’s tendrils begin swaying from side to side after hearing Akali’s words of gratitude and it ends up being an absolutely cute scene in Akali’s eyes.

Before Akali could retrieve her hand, Evelynn’s tendrils grasp onto her fingers and tug her hand back to the spot where the programmer touched. She feels incredibly joyous that she’s been thanked by the human and that her efforts are genuinely appreciated. She feels closer to the human, which is something she didn’t expect to be experiencing. Deep down, Evelynn doesn’t want to let go of Akali’s hand but she knows that she has to, otherwise it’d be weird… right?

The programmer resumes her caresses till she feels Evelynn let go of her hand, though she gives her one last sweet pat before retracting her hand. Akali moves to sit on one of the chairs at the counter and pulls the two plates of curry rice towards them. She even passes a spoon to Evelynn which she politely took from her palm. They begin eating at the same time and Akali lets out a satisfied hum as the flavorful spice hits her tongue.

“Do you like it?”, Akali asks as she looks over to Evelynn to gauge her reaction. The spoon she held was being waved around, a display that Evelynn showed when she really liked a particular dish. Akali feels warm and fuzzy, in her mind she tells herself that as long as the endearing little shadow creature loves eating the food she cooks then she’ll continue to make food for the both of them to eat together and thinking of the future that seems a little brighter and more fun now that she’s found a roommate in Evelynn. 

Suddenly, Akali is face first with a spoon of rice coated in curry, apparently she’s been stuck in her thoughts a little too long that Evelynn felt the need to start feeding her. The programmer couldn’t hold in a chuckle and eats from the spoon that Evelynn so generously decided to feed her with and she returns the favor by feeding Evelynn with a generous spoonful.

Everything is going well, better than it ever could.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story I thought it would be nice to see a little role reversal with akalynn, since Eve has mostly been seen as the caretaker for Akali. Also thinking this story is gonna need more than 3 chapters but idk if it's interesting enough to warrant being longer than 3 chapters... and I don't really know if I'm writing the story in a way that they are progressing too little or what :/ 
> 
> (I don't actually know how to cook curry but I asked someone about it)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best with this chapter, I really hope it doesn't disappoint but knowing me... it might... Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter :'>

Gold. Brilliant shining gold. The color of the eyes which held unfathomable anger and malice within them. Those glaring eyes staring down the woman which unexpectedly appeared outside of Akali’s apartment. Daring the persistent bastard who followed her precious human to their home to try and do more than what they have already done.

The blind fool took the last shred of patience the otherworldly being was holding onto for granted and challenged her. Challenged her absolute control over the situation by raising a hand towards her. An immaculate hand snapped forward to grip onto the stranger’s wrist in a vice. With one flawless motion, an immediate action, and merciless strength, the sound of bones cracking were louder than the roaring thunder.

Burning with great intensity her desire to break more than bones was apparent, wanting to unleash the waves of wrath crashing within her heart, needing to annihilate the scum that stuck it’s dirty self to an existence that deserves more than what the universe has to offer. But she can’t do as she pleases now. Her Akali needs comfort and she shall go to her. She will be by her side. She must provide a safe shelter to the one who gave her meaning.

* * *

  
  
  


A week ago…

Something has been bothering Akali for a while now. Every night she could feel that her hand was being held by something and it wasn’t the same sensation she is used to with Evelynn’s tendrils touching her. This thing was more solid and it eerily felt akin to another person’s hand. So one night the curious programmer opened her eyes to have a peek. What she saw definitely shocked her and sent a gush of adrenaline through her veins.

Holding her hand was a black limb that melded with the darkness. If it wasn’t for the faint moonlight shining through the window, Akali wouldn’t have been able to see it. When her cerulean eyes first laid eyes upon the shadow hand, she felt immense fear wreck her body and it sent a chill down her spine. Yet she couldn’t bring herself to move away or scream. Instead the programmer kept watching the hand as it rested perfectly within her own, gently holding on to her. Not as sinister as she initially thought.

The longer she watched, the more comfortable and calm she felt about it despite the initial fear. Oddly enough, the hand felt familiar. As if it belonged to someone she has known for a long time. Her immediate thought was that the limb belongs to Evelynn but she didn’t have any exact proof that they are one in the same since the Evelynn she knew only appeared as a sphere with shadowy tendrils for limbs. But perhaps Evelynn could shapeshift all along and she was just oblivious to it or Evelynn didn’t tell her cause she never asked her about it.

Akali releases a long drawn out sigh, she leans back into her chair. Repeatedly thinking over the idea in her mind, work momentarily forgotten. Staring into space, pondering her choices. While Akali is deep in thought, Evelynn leaves her hiding spot in the shadows to appear on the desk and she seems concerned. Most likely worried about the human that’s been furrowing her brows and staring at the apartment ceiling. 

Carefully, the two of her more prominent tendrils reach out and touch the human’s face. The programmer feels the tender touch on her cheeks and she is removed from her thoughts. Her eyes now focused on Evelynn’s small body on the table. The shadow’s limbs rubbing soothing motions onto the skin of her cheeks. Akali gives Evelynn a small smile and a soft thank you for caring. 

Evelynn still hasn’t stopped massaging the human’s face, finding it extremely entertaining and satisfying to be able to provide comfort for Akali. Her remaining wispy appendages start to wave around, performing what the human calls her ‘happy dance’. Though her dance is swiftly put to an end as soon as she sees a frown adorning Akali’s face.

“Eve, can I ask you something?”, the anxious programmer requests and is given a slight nod from Evelynn after a brief moment. Akali gulps and takes a deep breath before relaying her question, “Can you change your body into, uh, other… things?” She sees no reaction from Evelynn. “I- Well… I’m scared that there’s another shadow in the house with us…”

Evelynn doesn’t react to her words and Akali is worried that she might have said the wrong thing and made Evelynn upset. She nervously fumbles with her fingers as Evelynn remains still. It felt like an eternity before the shadow responded. The tendrils that remained holding her face moved to softly touch her eyelids, prompting the programmer to close them. Akali did as told, obediently.

After a minute of silence and darkness as Akali kept her eyes shut, she felt the chair she’s sitting on move, it was turned around slowly. The movement made her all too eager to open her eyes but she waited patiently till she was given permission to do such by Evelynn. And the permission came in the form of a ghostly touch on her face.

Blue eyes open in a mixture of excitement and curiosity, which is quickly replaced by slight panic and fright. Akali finds herself staring wide eyed at a semi translucent humanoid that’s made entirely out of misty black smoke. The figure donned billowy long hair, a slim waist though shapely body that’s probably slightly taller than herself, slender hands with long nails like clawed tips, pair of piercing yellow orbs and two lengthy whip-like ‘tails’. 

She’s looking at Evelynn, a completely different and entirely new form of Evelynn. One that she thinks is terrifying but incredibly beautiful. Subconsciously, Akali tries to touch the shadowy humanoid but Evelynn takes a step back. Preventing the human from touching her by putting distance between them. The action garners a confused look from Akali and her expression says it all, ‘why’. Evelynn gives her answer in the form of the shake of her head and her finger pointing towards the clock, which Akali understood as ‘wait a little longer’.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


30 minutes earlier…

Another agonizingly long day at work done and over with. Akali turns off the computer she’s been sitting in front of for the past nine hours. She pockets her phone and packs up, ready to head home. She waits for the only coworker that she talks to, Kai’sa, so that they can leave the workplace together. They’ve gotten close over the time they have been on the same team at the company. Kai’sa is a good friend and Akali appreciates the times when the kind woman would tell her to take care of herself and share amazing recipes with her.

They bid farewell to each other and go their separate ways home. Akali remembers that she doesn’t have to shop for groceries today so she heads straight for the train station, unbeknown to her that someone has been following her since she left the company building. The walk to the station was as usual and once she gets onto the train she retrieves her phone and resumes reading the recipe she planned to make for tonight.

The programmer gets off the train at her designated station and exits the train station. As she reaches the entrance to the station, she sees that it has just started to rain. The beginning of the downpour muffled every other sound around her, which is why she failed to notice the person walking up behind her till it is too late. 

Someone taps Akali on her shoulder to get her attention and she turns towards their direction. When the programmer turns and recognizes the face of the person, her entire body freezes up and it isn’t because of the frigid weather. This person standing next to her is the cause of the anxiety bubbling within her, the reason as to why she feels a panic attack about to happen, the problem that she left behind, it’s her horrible ex-best friend that wouldn’t own up to the bullshit they’ve done.

Before they could utter a single word or rather another _lie_ , Akali whips around to leave but a hand catches her arm and that keeps her in place. The contact throwing the negative emotions within her mind further into chaos. She desperately tries to yank her arm free. 

“Akali, why don’t you ever reply to my texts? You blocked my number didn’t you?”, their accusing tone blaming the panic-stricken programmer for simply cutting a toxic person out of her life. “Why aren’t you saying anything? You suddenly move away without telling anyone. Then I found out that you went behind my back and talked shit about me! Answer me. Akali!” 

Akali doesn’t respond to their words, instead she just pulls her arm free and walks towards the streets. “You really are a bitch! Get back here. I’m not done with you!” She doesn’t want to hear more of it, her steps pick up their pace as she is followed by someone that won’t stop screaming awful things at her. Akali barely makes it to another street before she starts running away from the hurtful and abusive words being hurled at her.

The sudden big downpour of raindrops conceal the tears falling down her cheeks, ‘Why. Why does it have to be me.’ The sound of water splashing beneath the sole of her feet covering distressed footsteps, ‘How did she find me.’ Rushing down the streets without a care about anything around her or getting soaked in rain, ‘Home. I need to get home.’ She hurries, as fast as she can go. Even though her skin is being pelted with harsh droplets of heavy rain, she’ll make it back to where she feels safe. To where Evelynn is. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Back to now...

Casually lounging on the couch, Evelynn is waiting for her human to return home. She has a surprise for Akali as she’s finally achieved returning to her full form. It took all the time over the course of the months she’s been eating food Akali made to gain enough energy and nutrients to shift into her complete form. 

Currently, Evelynn has a humanly complexion, straight lilac hair with two stripes of magenta on each side, sharp golden colored cat-like eyes, beautiful slender hands with long nails like talons, she looks every part human. Which is why she’s even been considerate enough to put on some of the programmer’s clothes so as to not shock the human beyond what’s necessary. 

Evelynn’s sensitive hearing picks up the sound of rushed footsteps coming down the hallway outside. They sounded really frantic so Evelynn got off the couch to get to the door. When the sound of keys come from the other side of the door and Akali takes longer than usual to unlock the door, Evelynn begins to worry and hastily walks towards the door. As she’s one step away, the wooden door swings open violently and Akali flings herself into the apartment.

The programmer’s panicked rapid motions got Evelynn stunned, her greeting for Akali falling silent. She intently stares at the rain soaked human struggling to lock the door. Once Akali successfully secures the lock, she turns around and crashes right into Evelynn with her soaking wet body, drenching Evelynn in the process. 

Evelynn, being the one with a stronger physicality, catches Akali in her arms and prevents them from tumbling onto the ground. There wasn’t a reaction from the human when she crashed into her and she’s also completely drenched, something isn’t right. Evelynn looks down at the shorter girl in her embrace and sees an expression that displeases her to her core.

Akali is crying, her body is shaking, mostly likely not due to just the cold wet clothes clinging to her body. The sight of her sweet human in distress is doing many things to her own emotions and temperament. She is furious, absolutely livid. There is a voice within her mind telling her to annihilate the source of Akali’s emotional turmoil. Evelynn grits her teeth, trying real hard to not grind them. 

“Akali darling?”, Evelynn calls the name of her dear human for the first time, in an attempt to get Akali to look at her but to no avail. So she instead guides the sobbing girl into the bedroom and helps in removing the wet clothing. Then she gets a dry towel from the closet and meticulously dries the human’s body. After she is done getting rid of the moisture on Akali’s body, she dresses the human in her favorite clothes and gets her to lay down onto the bed to rest. She then addresses her own wet clothes and gets changed.

Just as she’s about to crawl into bed with Akali to hold her till she stops crying, there are knocks on the door. The speed at which she turned her head to the direction of the door can give any other person whiplash. Evelynn strides over to the entrance of the apartment and swings the door wide open. In the hallway she sees a peeved woman that has rain water dripping from her hair and clothes. “Who the fuck are you. Where’s Akali.”

Evelynn remains silent, her golden glare boring holes into the angry woman’s head. Within that death stare there’s an endless amount of outrage and hate which are taunting the dense woman who trailed her precious human back to their home to try and push their luck beyond what they have already done by standing in front of their apartment. And the dense woman took the last shred of tolerance Evelynn was holding onto for granted and challenged her. 

Challenged Evenlynn’s power over the situation by raising a hand to punch the woman that has yet to utter a word. But before the punch could connect, a flawless hand snapped forward to grip onto the offender’s wrist in a vice. With one fluid and precise motion executed with merciless strength, the bones of the attacker’s forearm break. The sound of cracking bones accompanied by the pained screech was louder than the thunder outside the building.

Although Evelynn wants nothing more than to break this sorry excuse for a human beyond repair she must not waste her time here. Akali needs comfort and she shall tend to her. She will remain by her side. She must provide a safe and reassuring embrace for the one who gave her purpose in life. For Akali who taught her to enjoy life and be more than just a shadow living in the darkness in solitude.

Evelynn slams the door shut and locks it back up. She makes a beeline for the bedroom and sees that Akali hasn’t moved an inch. Sitting on the side of the bed, she extends one of her hands to brush the slightly damp hair out of Akali’s face. The sniffling girl grabs at the gentle hand and pulls it close to her chest, her cold nose touching the back of Evelynn’s hand as she gives it a light kiss. 

“When you called my name. Your voice… it's beautiful…”, Akali speaks for the first time after returning home. Luscious lips quirk into a smile. “Thank you… Eve.”, the words are somewhat muffled by Akali burying her face into Evelynn’s palm. “Anything for you, darling.”, moving closer to the shorter girl to get a better look at her face, seeing that she’s flushed makes Evelynn wonder if it was due to the crying or something else. “Hold me, please.”, laying down beside the shorter girl and hugging her from behind, “I won’t ever let go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add another chapter to this story so this won't be the last chapter. The next one would be an epilogue so this is kinda where the main part to the story ends(?)


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue to this story is now here, a few days late to update but here it is. Have a glimpse into how their lives together are now~
> 
> This is an epilogue; there is a time skip!

Akali and Evelynn’s life together.

Early in the morning, an unnatural chill sweeps through the small bedroom. Causing Akali to subconsciously seek out warmth, scurrying closer to the heat source that’s beside her. She gets as close to where Evelynn is and smothers her face in the crook of the woman’s neck. Then she felt her body getting enveloped in a soothing embrace. The tender hold which Evelynn has on Akali’s waist allows the ravenhead to continue her sweet slumber a little longer. 

On the other hand, Evelynn’s eyes flutter open right as the chilling air enters the room. Her sharp gaze immediately catches sight of a familiar vixen’s face on the other end of the room. The uninvited guest’s teasing smirk makes Evelynn’s eye twitch and her lips are almost about to curl into a snarl. But what stopped her from baring her fangs was the vixen’s sudden change to her expression.

The woman’s smirk was replaced with a genuine grin which caught Evelynn off guard and the shadow creature could only bring herself to give a halfhearted smile in return. Evelynn felt bad for leaving a friend behind but seeing that the vixen even bothered to come visit, it gave her a little comfort in the fact that the fox isn’t upset about being left alone. Honey gold eyes caught sight of the words mouthed by the vixen before she disappeared with a breeze of gentle warm wind washing over the pair huddled together on the bed.

‘Take care.’

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


A little before noon, Akali wakes up to the sight of sunshine kissing Evelynn’s flawless sleeping face. Her lips form a lopsided smile and she cuddles closer to the woman, burying her nose in the platinum tresses. The action causes Evelynn to be roused from her sleep and she groggily tugs Akali closer by tightening the hold on the ravenhead’s waist. A yawn escapes from Akali, her breath tickling sensitive skin and pulls the platinum blonde out of dreamland.

Topaz eyes are looking fondly at the tired ravenhead in her arms before looking over their shoulder to check the time displayed on the clock atop the bedside table. Seeing that they’ve slept in later than usual, Evelynn wanted to get out of bed and get the day started. But that might be an impossible task for her to complete as Akali pulls her back onto the bed when she tries to get up. Hearing the ravenhead mumble ‘a little longer’ has Evelynn shaking her head and giving up on getting out of bed. 

The pair return to laying side by side and Akali immediately runs her hand through Evelynn’s long hair. Akali’s playful behavior amuses the taller woman and prompts the platinum blonde to pepper the crown of Akali’s head with kisses while teasing the ravenhead about her habit of sleeping in. And because the shorter woman isn’t happy about being teased like this she decides to nip at the offender’s collarbone. Evelynn lets out an amused chuckle, “a feisty one aren’tcha.”

“You like it..”, the pouting ravenhead states. “I do”, Akali could practically hear the smirk in Evelynn’s voice and so she stared into honey eyes and retorted with, “Pervert”. This time the platinum blonde’s voice is laced with more than just amusement and tease, “And darling, what does that make you?”, her tone is deeper and seems to be insinuating something more than just cheekiness. 

Suddenly flustered by the switch up in Evelynn’s husky voice, Akali could only manage to stutter a reply, “s-shut up..” Evelynn sees that the ravenhead has averted her gaze from her, so she tilts Akali’s chin upwards to connect their lips in a deep and tender kiss.

“Let’s get out of bed, darling. Isn’t your friend coming over today?”, the platinum blonde reminds her love of their plans for the day. “Huh- what? Oh yeah, Bokkie’s coming over today.”, Akali speaks while her drowsy mind is still trying to process the kiss. 

“Are you still tired darling?”

“N-no?”

“Close your eyes. I’ll come back to wake you when the food’s ready.”

“But-”

“It’s alright, darling.”

“Okay..”

Evelynn leaves one last peck on Akali’s lips before she goes to get ready for the day in the bathroom. After washing up, she decides to put on some light makeup that she bought the other day when shopping with Akali since they’ll be having some company over for a late lunch. Once satisfied with how the makeup turned out, the platinum blonde throws on a lilac turtleneck and black cotton pants.

A moment later, she’s in the kitchen mulling over what to make as a light meal since they will be making lunch together with Kai’sa. Usually she would prepare a simple meal consisting of rice, miso soup, and eggs with furikake for breakfast on days that Akali worked since it reminded the ravenhead of her home. Feeling that she took too long to decide and it is pointless to overthink about what to make, Evelynn settled on cooking up some scrambled eggs on a piece of toast for each of them. 

Once Evelynn’s finished with plating the seasoned eggs and toast, she returns to their bedroom to find Akali still sound asleep, curled beneath the blankets. A slight smile appears on the platinum blonde’s face. Knowing that the programmer didn’t like the cold, she resorted to wrapping herself in the thick cotton as a replacement. She finds it adorable that Akali would always seek her out for the warmth her body provides, cuddling at any opportunity. 

She approaches Akali and sits on the side of the bed, taking a few seconds to coo at the girl’s slightly open mouth and soft snores. Then gently shaking the slender body in an attempt to wake up the heavy sleeper. The action earning groans and complaints from the grumpy ravenhead which is trying to move away from her. 

Evelynn rolls her eyes at Akali’s futile attempts to roll away as she has practically trapped herself in their shared blanket. She grabs ahold of Akali’s flailing arms and pins them beside her head, leaning in to give Akali’s ear a few bites and blowing a hot breath over them. That gets Akali to stir. The ravenhead grumbles a few profanities along with ‘so unfair’ before opening her eyes to glare at the culprit that stole her sleep from her.

Akali’s eyes squint in annoyance when she spots Evelynn wearing a triumphant grin. She releases the programmer’s hands in favor of moving the messy hair out of Akali’s face. The mischief in the ravenhead leads her to pull Evelynn down onto her but the blonde doesn’t budge. Instead it’s the taller woman that ends up pulling Akali up and off the bed, dragging her to the bathroom. "Hurry, before the food gets cold.”, Akali gets the note that she needs to freshen up so she gets to it.

  
  


* * *

  
  
After they’ve finished breakfast, the pair decide to spend the remaining time before their company arrives to cuddle and read on the couch. Evelynn has a recently bought mystery novel in her hands while Akali is settled in between her legs, playing an adventure game on her handheld console. The position in which they are in, is one of the most common ways one will find them in and it’s also their favorite. 

Finding comfort in the close proximity, Akali is able to relax completely as Evelynn embraces her from behind, one of the blonde’s arms slung around her waist. The programmer once asked Evelynn if she would rather be held and the reply she got came in the form of the taller woman resting her chin on her shoulder and giving her cheek a fleeting kiss. 

Akali still isn’t able to forget how flustered she got when that happened. And the more they cuddled, Evelynn’s hands began to wander all over her body, pinching her thigh softly or drawing aimless lines on her arms. At first she wasn’t used to being touched like that but she slowly grew fond of the absentminded wandering hands on her body. Currently, when Akali feels Evelynn’s hand resting on her thigh, she hums in appreciation at the touch. 

Though Evelynn isn’t the only one with a habit of touching the other’s body. The programmer’s adoration for the silvery tresses belonging to Evelynn sparked the need in her to constantly twirl and caress the smooth silver with her hands. Which is exactly what Akali’s deft digits are doing at this moment, the game on her console has since been abandoned. The console lay across her lap, the screen no longer luminated.

Akali’s cerulean eyes watch the way the beautiful platinum hair wraps around her fingers and the waves of soft strands falling between the gaps in her fingers. All of a sudden, a painful thought crosses her mind. ‘How much longer will I be able to do something like this with Eve?’ She’s known for a fact that their lifespans do not match up. Evelynn isn’t a human like her and will outlive her by a longshot. So, is the amount of time that a human like herself is able to spend staying by Evelynn’s side, be enough to satisfy her. Or more importantly, will Evelynn be okay after she’s gone.

Before she could even fully process her thoughts for a discussion she really didn’t want to have with the woman beside her. She has already lost control of her body, her voice calling for her love.

“Eve?”

Evelynn hums in response to her name being called.

“Will you miss me when I’m gone?”, unable to stop herself from saying what she’s just said as her heart has already decided to speak for her.

Evelynn's becomes as still as a rock when she heard what was being asked. Then she shuts her book without a care to bookmark the page she’s on and tosses the book onto the coffee table. “Now what is this nonsense about.”, Evelynn’s golden eyes filled with concern as they stared into sorrowful blue eyes.

Akali’s mind is in full overdrive as she fiddles with her fingers and tries her hardest to maintain the eye contact, “Well… Y-you’re not human after all, so you will live longer days…” The ravenhead takes a brief pause to brave her heart, “Eve, will you miss me?”, her hands become sweaty and her eyes are wavering while waiting for Evelynn’s answer.

The way Evelynn releases a sigh has Akali feeling that the taller woman would say something she doesn’t want to hear. She shuts her eyes tightly to prepare for the hurtful truth, maybe Evelynn wouldn’t see her tears this way. 

“Darling… I’m the same age as you and I will live just as long as you will.”

Totally not the words Akali thought she would hear coming from the blonde. Her eyes open wide in confusion, “What. What do you mean?”

“You’ve got my heart for sometime now. Do you not feel my heartbeat alongside yours?”, Evelynn says it with such normality that Akali begins questioning her sanity, or that everything happening right now is just another one of her weird dreams.

“Huh.”, the way Akali said it made her sound like a complete fool but she really doesn’t have a clue as to what the other woman is talking about. She looks intensely into Evelynn’s eyes as though they hold the answers to the added questions she has. 

Evelynn smiles and gently grabs onto Akali’s right hand and brings it to Akali’s chest, where her heart is. Which then, Akali feels it. She feels the two heartbeats within her chest, they are a little out of sync. The rapidly beating one was probably her own. Akali is utterly baffled, her cerulean orbs connect with Evelynn’s loving gaze.

“My heart belongs to you, Kali.”, the blonde’s voice is dripping with affection.

Hearing that, the ravenhead couldn’t help but ask, “since… when?”

“Even I am not sure when, though by the time I realized, it already happened”, Evelynn tells her with a hint of bemusement in her tone, “the core of my being is a violet flame. It is supposed to appear on my forehead. Yet the first time I shifted into my shade, it was nowhere to be seen.” The blonde points to the spot where the flame should be, “imagine how worried I was at the time”, she chuckles at the memory. “I searched for it everywhere… only to find it inside of you.” 

“Why was it… uh- inside of me?”, Akali questions very smartly with a tilt of her head. Evelynn barely managed to stop herself from cooing at how much of a puppy the ravenhead looked like by clearing her throat and continuing with, “Kali, my love. My heart chose you before I even realized what my feelings for you are.” 

“Eve…”

“You and I are now living as one being. We are bound together till our time ends and when it does, we’ll still be together”, Evelynn pulls Akali onto her lap, combing the wild midnight strands out of Akali’s fringe out of her eyes, “I’ll be right there with you”, Akali’s eyes begin tearing up at Evelynn’s words, she closes the distance between them, “every step of the way?” 

“Every single step.”, hearing the confirmation, Akali kisses Evelynn with all her heart as her hands tangle themselves in silky platinum locks. Evelynn closes her eyes and fully gives herself into the kiss, her hand reaching behind Akali’s head to deepen their kiss.

They spend many minutes indulging in each other, lost count of their kisses, falling deeper into the depths of their love. The pair’s emotional moment comes to an end, not because they needed to separate for air, but because there’s knocking on the door.

“God fucking dammit! Kai’sa!”

“We’ll continue this later tonight, my love.”

“I’m gonna kill her.”

“Be nice to your only friend. I’ll make sure to give you my everything later.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story has come to a close, although it is a short story, I hope that you've enjoyed reading it :> This story is my second(?) dabble in Akalynn and I hope to write more stories with this pairing. This is just the beginning of my Akalynn adventure!


End file.
